Sex, Lies and Videotape
by Emeraldax
Summary: Single chapter story that is explicitly adult in content. JR and Babe hate sex.


Author's note: All characters belong to ABC. I'm just having a bit of fun with them. This story starts at the bar after Josh tells Babe he won't go along with her idea.

Babe was actually glad that Josh turned down her offer. She was beginning to come up with another idea, one that would work much more effectively. The more she thought about it, the more she figured that she could pull it off. But it would be quite an undertaking. She tried to tell herself that she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do such a thing. She tried to pretend that she was so repulsed by the idea that she wouldn't go through with it. But the secret part of her that not even Mama knew about was actually looking forward to it.

By the time Babe got off work, she had planned the whole thing out. When she got home, she was glad that Jamie wasn't there. She gathered up a few essential items and stowed them in a duffel bag out of sight. She logged onto the computer and created a new yahoo account. She sent an e-mail to JR, pretending to be Amanda. "I have a new e-mail account because I kept getting too much spam. I have fabulous news to share re Babe and Jamie. Meet me at the Pine Cone at 5:00. The manager will give you a key to my room. Amanda." Then Babe got up and went to her closet, to pick out the most appropriate outfit.

The hardest part was getting the drugs. Amanda turned out to be very helpful in that respect. It was the least she could do after all her troublemaking. That girl knew how to get her hands on anything. She'd probably get her hands on Jamie. Babe tried not to think about that. She had also asked Amanda to write a note for her. Amanda had done everything without asking questions. Babe knew that she was dying with curiosity, and had promised Amanda that if she kept her mouth shut, she would have a ringside seat next to Jamie during the big reveal.

Babe left her own note for Jamie, telling him that she would be out for awhile. She went to the Pine Cone to set up. When everything was in place, she checked the time. Almost 5:00. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She heard a knock at the door, and the muffled voice of JR calling Amanda's name. Then she heard the key in the lock and the door open. "Amanda? Where are you? What the hell is going on here?"

Babe imagined him seeing the note propped against the open bottle of champagne. The note said, "Be out in a few minutes. Don't drink any champagne until we can toast the news together." Babe knew that JR would probably be annoyed by having to wait for Amanda to come out, and would probably feel contrary enough to have a drink just to spite her. Besides, he was a sucker for champagne. Babe's whole plandepended on him drinking the champagne. She really didn't want to have to give him another concussion – this time deliberate – so she hoped that he would drink the mickey and pass out.

She heard JR mumble something. It sounded like, "What the hell?" Then she heard a thud. She cracked the door and saw JR lying on the floor. YES! She turned off the shower and went over to check his pulse. Fortunately it was strong. She hadn't given him too much. "Payback for the drugs you gave me, asshole." She stood up and got to work. Déjà vu from last week. Tying JR up was becoming quite the routine. Except this time it was a bed instead of a car. And this time she stripped him completely naked.

Once she had him bound and gagged, she sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up. Her eyes traveled the length of his body. Unbidden, all the things she had done to that body came into her head. Their sex life had always been passionate and naughty. Their hunger for each other had been unbelievably raw. Jamie could be passionate, too. There was also a sweetness to him. He loved to do it slowly and gently. Sometimes she was suspicious that he had been more adventurous during his time with Maggie, and that he restrained himself with her because he wanted her to be his blonde angel.

Babe suddenly discovered that while her thoughts wandered, her hands were wandering too. Her cheeks burned as she realized that she was caressing JR's body. JR groaned, his eyelids moving as he slowly came awake. Babe had propped his back and head with pillows so that he was partially seated. When his eyes opened, they focused directly on Babe.

JR wondered if he was having one of those bizarre dreams where you think you're waking up, but you are actually still dreaming. Babe was sitting on his bed, wearing a black leather bustier, a black lace thong, and sheer black stockings held up by garters. His hands were bound to the bed board, and he had tape over his mouth. He was also not wearing anything at all. He'd had many dreams like this. All night long he would enjoy Babe's incredible body while he slept, and in the morning pretend they were nightmares.

JR looked around and realized they were in a room at the Pine Cone motel. Maybe this dream really was a nightmare. He would always associate the Pine Cone with Babe's betrayal. This was where she had slept with Jamie. His heart still twisted painfully every time he thought about it. The Pine Cone…there was something else important about the Pine Cone. Suddenly he remembered that he had come to the Pine Cone to meet Amanda. That was before he went to sleep. Why did he go to sleep? He walked in the door. Had a glass of champagne. Realization dawned. He had been drugged. And it was Babe, not Amanda, that had summoned him here. And he wasn't dreaming…he was awake and Babe's prisoner.

"I can hear the hamster running around in its cage, so I'm guessing that you finally figured out what happened. It might be too much, though, to expect you to figure out why I did it. Here's the scoop. It was in this very room that I betrayed you. It was in this very room that I tanked our marriage, our family, and our future together. It seemed fitting that I should bring you here so that I can tank my future with Jamie. You said that the only way you would give Jamie what he needs to be a doctor, is if he dumps me. You want so badly for him to see me the way you see me – as a lying slut that isn't even worth the effort it takes to kick my ass out the door. Well, here's your chance. You and I are going to give Jamie the performance of a lifetime. I know what you're thinking. You find the idea of sleeping with me to be abhorrent. You hate my guts, so there's no way you're going to get it up for me. I have news for you. Your champagne wasn't just spiked with a knock-out drug. I added something that should make you rise and shine any minute now."

Babe got up and walked over to the corner, which was now occupied by a video camera on a tripod. "Smile for the camera, JR. Showtime." She hit the record button. She climbed onto the bed and hovered over JR. She said, in sotto voce, "Remember when I used to do this, JR?" She blew air up his neck and then into his ear. He twitched. He always said that the sensation gave him insta-goosebumps. "How about this?" With her tongue, she drew a circle around his belly button. She ran her hands up his torso, stopping to lightly brush her thumbs against his nipples. "Do you want to be touching my nipples, JR? I'd untie your hands, but it would ruin the fantasy. Ever since I tied you up in that car, and then kissed you, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. We pretended like we hated it and hated each other. But you can't fool me, JR. And I can't fool you. We were made for this. Jamie is sweet, but he just doesn't have what it takes to rock my world the way you do."

Babe sat up on her knees and propped her right leg in front of her. She unsnapped the stocking from the garter and began to roll the hose slowly down her leg. "The thing that makes me sad is that I think deep down he knows this. It doesn't take rocket science to figure out. Jamie and I had a one-night stand. When we each found out who the other was, he still wanted me, but I chose you. You were the one I wanted. I adored you, JR. You were my world. I lied to you about Jamie, and I lied to you about Paul, because I didn't want to lose you. I did the most horrible thing a person can do to another – I let Bianca believe her baby was dead – because I didn't want to hurt you with what I thought was the truth. That it was our baby who had died."

Babe switched legs and unrolled the other stocking. "It was only when you told me that you didn't love me, and it was over between us, that I went to Jamie. He loved me so much and wanted to do anything for me. I convinced myself that I loved him in return. You see, JR, all I want more than anything – more than money, security, anything – is mutual love. If you had kept on loving me…if you had let me love you…my one-night-stand with Jamie would be a faint memory." She turned her back to him and reached around to unzip the zipper on the bustier. The zipper came down slowly, exposing more of her creamy white skin as it went. She faced him again and flung the bustier on the floor. All she wore now was her thong.

She leaned over him again, her breasts brushing against his chest. "Losing custody of my son has been excruciatingly painful. But at least I know that he still loves me. I can still hold him and kiss him and shower him with my own love. The wound that won't heal is seeing the hate in your eyes every time we're in the same room. The man I loved, looking at me in total disgust. Except for tonight, I won't ever get to hold you and kiss you again."

JR stared at her, listening to the wistfulness in her voice. Damn she was a good actress. If he didn't know that she was putting on a show for the camera, he would almost be convinced that she really did want him over Jamie. Even now. JR felt himself starting to stir. Shit, the pills must be kicking in. It certainly wasn't because she was staring at him with longing eyes, her long blonde hair spilling over her breasts. He tried to summon up some anger to kill the erection, but he couldn't. What the hell. Maybe if he had one last romp with Babe, he wouldn't dream about her anymore.

Babe saw that he was finally ready for her. What should have surprised her, and didn't, was that she was more than ready for him. But she didn't want him to be just "ready." She wanted him insane with need for her. She swung her leg over, straddling him. She continued to let her hands wander, sometimes following up in certain places with licking and biting. She teased him with her breasts and hair. His breathing deepened, and the look in his eyes grew more and more liquid. She knew that look well. He was completely on fire at this point. His arms pulled against their restraints.

JR watched as she sat up on her knees again. She reached down to her thong. It was a little like a string bikini in that it tied on both sides. She simply yanked the two strings, and the thong fell off. He remembered the first time he had seen her naked. After he had recovered from gazing at her aching beauty, he had joked to her that he could go back to his friends now and tell them that she was a real blonde. She was still achingly beautiful. His arms hurt from pulling at the restraints, but he continued to try. He wanted to be in control. He wanted to push her back on the bed and ram into her, over and over.

Babe straddled JR again. This was the moment of truth. She wrapped her fingers around JR's penis, and guided her hips so that she slowly eased down onto him. She saw that sweat had broken out on his forehead. When she was all the way down to the hilt, she lifted her hips again. She continued the slow rhythm, smiling as he tried to move his hips to hurry her along. "JR….we fit together so well. It drives me wild to have you inside me. I don't want this to end. Why does it have to end? We could have been so perfect together. You and me and little Adam." A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto JR's chest.

There was an extremely loud cracking sound. JR had ripped one of the bedposts. With the added leverage, he pulled the other one off as well. Babe sat up in shock, with him still inside of her. He tore off the bandages so that the broken bedposts dropped to the floor. He yanked off the duct tape, growling in pain. He sat up, grabbing Babe's hips before she could think to roll away. He took several deep cleansing breaths in. He glared into her eyes. "You are such a lying bitch. You never stop tormenting me. Trying to make me think that you've still been in love with me this whole time." He rolled them over so that he was now on top of her. He started to thrust. "You lure me to this hellhole. The place where you betrayed me. Where you ripped my heart out." He lowered his head so that he could nuzzle her breasts. He caressed them with his hands, and sucked at them with his mouth. He looked up at her again, continuing to thrust. "You think all you have to do is talk about being a family again and shed a few tears, and I'll cave. Well it's not going to work. You are not going to hurt me again. I'm not going to give my heart to you so that you can destroy it again!"

JR thrust into her harder and harder. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Babe brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer in. Likewise, his hands came up and he twined her hair around his fingers. Unlike their kiss last week, this one was filled with something more. As the flames inside her continued to build, she suddenly came to an incredible realization. She pulled her head away. "JR! You….you still love me!" He became furious. "No! I hate you! I despise you! You lie to me over and over." She was shocked to see that tears had sprung to his eyes. Despite this, he kept thrusting. It was like he was compelled to continue by an inner demon. Babe felt overwhelmed by emotion. JR still loved her! She felt a rushing in her ears, and that the same time she hit her peak. "JR!" She threw her head back, moaning loudly as wave after wave engulfed her. As her orgasm started to recede, she pulled JR's forehead down to hers. "JR. You're the only one that ever mattered. It was always you."

JR hesitated a brief moment, then rammed into her one final time. His release was explosive. He could barely breath from all the emotions that threatened to suffocate him. When it was all over, he lay on top of her for a moment, completely spent. Then everything started to flood back into his mind and he began to shake. All the things she said to him. He wouldn't believe them. He couldn't. She had hurt him way too badly. She had proven herself to be an excellent liar. How could he ever trust that she was telling him the truth? He slowly got off the bed, still shaking – his body was in shock over the physical and emotional drama that had just played out. Babe stared at him, lifting herself up slightly. "JR," she called softly. He shook his head in denial. She was like one of those damn Sirens, trying to lure him in. He looked around wildly for his clothes. He saw them folded up in a chair. He threw them on, not looking at her. When she called to him again, her voice wobbling, he practically sprinted out of the room.

Babe got up and turned off the camera. Then she went back to the bed and lay down again. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, the sobs welling up in her throat. When Jamie saw the tape, he would be well and truly convinced that everything on it was real. Babe wasn't going to be on the lookout for any Academy Awards, though. Oscars were for people that were acting.


End file.
